User talk:Light Bomber/Archive 1
No need for clues Re: UT Question: Is April Fools Day on both 4/1 and 4/2? Hello there I am somebody http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Razpup09 (talk) 21:19, April 2, 2016 (UTC) About something so-called "strategies section" They always go before the Gallery section. Oh, also, could you make your strategies section sounds more strategies-like? I feel like yours sounds like opnions about a plant rather than how to use it. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Can you use your signature next time? I have no idea how to know who you are with that. I'm sorry, i normally do these, thinking that helps you build a strategy, by saying it's main strengths and what should go with them (Such as carrot truck going behind sunproducing plants, and things like winter melons on front) I only do these, since i think that is kinda helpful, i'm sorry if it does not actually help, and sounds like me saying some gibberish about a plant, this is the closest i can do to a strategy section, that barely anyone even bothers reading or doing. I'm sorry, if this is not really useful, i leave it before galleries since it's a bit of text, so it would make more sense to be before images, if it feels so useless or opiniated, you can delete these sections (Also, some aren't made by me, like the ones towards the international plants) And again, sorry if they sound so opiniated. Elemec (talk) 01:10, April 6, 2016 (UTC)Elemec Re: UT Re:Your honest message to me }} Hey there Hello! I've been into ROBLOX lately. There are PvZ games. Some good some bad. Hello there I am somebody http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Razpup09 (talk) 23:00, April 14, 2016 (UTC) About your list of scrubs May I be on there? Hello there I am somebody http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Razpup09 (talk) 02:39, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Re:Drawings }} How do you make user tags? Supreme Lord of Supremeness II (talk) 17:26, May 18, 2016 (UTC) where are you come to chat pls Gargantuar Blitzer (talk) 21:16, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Re:Regarding Sly I requested to block him, as he gave out the school that he goes to, and with that, breaking a rule in the TOU. Though, I must have felt a bit too sensitive and serious during that time when I saw him as what you post on the internet is cached and saved forever. I will consider and take the time to think of what I did. I'll send an apology for requesting to block him. Yappat (talk) 21:42, June 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: Your request -A wild Shroomish has appeared! 00:27, June 28, 2016 (UTC) LOL what? }} I'm very worried. Signature }} How to do the signature turns into I hope this helps you, dear friend. ^^ }} }} }} Hey mate! Happy Birthday!http://prntscr.com/brx36o<--The Peanut CZAzure (talk) 12:02, July 12, 2016 (UTC)CZAzure --Newspaper Zombie (talk) 12:24, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Happy birthday, mah good old user. Punching up and out! (talk) 15:11, July 12, 2016 (UTC)Karate-Chan Thanks! Apology Sorry bro I just wanted to get the add 500 images badge to the galleryYoushallnotpassss (talk) 18:42, September 2, 2016 (UTC) I see you like Sonic }} }} oi m8, whyd you ban me i didnt even say that word to anyone and i never got warning or kick boi thas against rules. if you do that again i could report youFoxtail Firepaw Flames (talk) 18:09, September 10, 2016 (UTC) boi, no one is that triggered easily, but if you want a reason to bull-use your ban hammer, go ahead, but the chatmod demotion consequences will get u later. Foxtail Firepaw Flames (talk) 18:17, September 10, 2016 (UTC)